La Balada
by Kotoko Lee
Summary: Songfic... SasuNaru... o lo viví... o lo soñé...¿Por qué cada vez que te alejas me dejas desangrar?... ficticio o real...


**Helloooo!!! Bueno pues aquí traigo un songfic, tenia ganas de hacer uno desde hace rato pero no hallaba la canción adecuada pero ya la hallé!!! **

**Con dedicación especial para Sakurazukamori por ser tan linda y darme ánimos n.n **

**Y aquí ta n.n**

_**La Balada**_

Las mentiras nuestra relación han matado… mi "perfecto mundo" en el cual creí estar por completo se ha derrumbado…

_Perdí mis manos por querer  
tocarte siempre  
perdí mis brazos por creer  
que siempre estarías aquí  
_

Extrañándote a cada minuto… desesperado por no tenerte cerca de mi… con el alma partida en mil pedazos al ya no poder sentirte cerca de mi… destrozada queda lo esperanza al comprender que ya no querías saber nada de mi…

_O lo viví… o lo soñé  
o lo viví… o lo viví  
_

Y el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado me sigue matando… y los recuerdos me siguen atormentando… y las mentiras que en algún momento escuchaste, como dagas lo poco que queda de tu amor hacia mi van matando… me arrancan de tu mente y de tu corazón… ya no desean saber alguna otra razón…

_Perdí mis piernas por andar  
sobre tus pasos  
y en el fracaso me quedé  
y nunca más me iré  
_

Mis heridas siguen sangrando, torpe corazón que te sigue amando, recordando tus caricias y tus besos… recordando nuestro pasado… mi única razón para seguir adelante eras tu… el único que logro sacarme de mi infierno fuiste tu… y el único que me duele perder en estos momentos eres tu…

_O lo viví o lo soñé  
o lo viví o lo viví  
_

Date cuenta del extremo al que he llegado… ¡Estoy llorando porque de mi lado te has alejado! ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? ¿Acaso es algún veneno que me diste al momento de probar tus dulces labios? _  
_

_¿Por qué cada vez que te alejas  
me dejas desangrar?  
¿Por qué cada vez que te largas me arrancas  
me descarnas?  
_

Sumido nuevamente en la oscuridad, preso de aquello que se que jamás podrá regresar, buscando la luz que me vuelva a liberar… buscando la forma de poder estar a tu lado nuevamente y amarte una vez mas…

_  
No, ya no hay más, ya no hay más  
ya cortaste mis brazos mis piernas y ya no doy más  
ya no hay más  
ya mi carne se encuentra contigo  
en otro lugar  
_

Sigo soñando… inútil es todo ahora… te he perdido por completo… ya no hay esperanza… conmigo no volverás… por mas que te ame… por mas que te extrañe… ya nada volverá a ser igual…

_  
Perdí la forma de poder  
acariciarte  
sólo la boca me quedó  
para llamarte  
_

Grito tu nombre una vez mas… esperando que donde estés escuches que te llamo y vengas a mi lado… a sacarme nuevamente de esta horrible oscuridad…

_  
O lo viví o lo soñé  
o lo viví o lo viví  
_

Mas de una vez me lo han dicho, _'Fue ficticio… nada real, jugó contigo como un muñeco… nada mas'_… no escucho eso, se que no es verdad… y si así lo fuese… desearía que jugases conmigo una vez mas… si es la única forma en la cual puedes estar a mi lado… lo aceptare… porque estar contigo es lo único que deseo… lo demás me da igual…

_  
Sálvame, no me dejes sangrar  
ya no queda más  
no me dejes sangrar  
sangrar, sangrar  
_

Completamente destruido… muerto… mi frío corazón renacerá… es la única forma que hay para olvidarte o por lo menos intentar dejar de amarte…

_  
¿Por qué cada vez que te alejas  
me dejas desangrar?  
¿Por qué cada vez que te largas me arrancas  
me descarnas?  
_

Pero debo reconocer que te he perdido y que jamás volverás a mi, torpe decisión la mía de dejar tan fácilmente que te alejaras de mi… mátame dulce soledad… ya nada importa si a mi lado él no esta…

_  
No, ya no hay más, ya no hay más  
ya cortaste mis brazos mis piernas y ya no doy más  
ya no hay más  
ya mi carne se encuentra contigo  
en otro lugar_

Y aunque no tengo todo en claro, de una cosa si estoy seguro: Naruto, si no estas a mi lado… ya no tengo porque permanecer en este mundo… adiós… te amo…

**La canción se llama La Balada y la canta La Cuca, muy buena cancion n.n**

**Y nomas n.n**

**Dejen reviews si si si???**

**n.n**

**hugs and kisses!!!!**

**Byeee!!!!**


End file.
